ASWS Truck
|height = 49'2" |weight = 1,650,000 lbs |top_speed = 80 MPH |range = Unlimted for 3 weeks |primary_weapon(s) = Buzzsaw Launchers |secondary_weapon(s) = 12 Inch cannons |tertiary_weapon(s) = *Adhesive Mortar *Flak Cannons |utilities = *ECM Jammers *Flares *Cloaking Shield }} The ASWS Truck is a massive truck built by ASWS as mobile fortress as well as mass transportation of their robotic army. Despite being under heavy security, The Gang manage to raid the facility it was housed in and stole it for their own use. ''Armament'' Being a massive truck, it is certain that a number of weapons would be installed on it. These are the known weapons: ''Primary Weapon'' The main weapon of the ASWS Truck are three massive buzzsaw launchers. Which the launchers would fire a 12ft (3 Meter) buzzsaw at a velocity of 50 M/S (111 MPH, 178 KM/H). For safety reasons the buzzsaws launched would disentigrate after traveling 984ft (300 meters). It uses phase shifting technology to reload, hence it never carries the buzzsaws onboard. ''Secondary Weapons'' The ASWS truck is also armed with 12 inch cannons, stored on the sides of the truck. These cannons can make quick work of the opposition the buzzsaws cannot reach. The cannons too share the same phase shifting technology to reload. ''Tertiary Weapons'' Due to its immense size, it is armed with flak cannons on its room to fight off aerial threats. Unsuprisingly they too are equiped with phase shifting technology to reload. Oddly enough it is armed with Adhesive mortars. Although the vehicle itself is not immune to the adhesive, the Adhesive Mortars are useful for slowing down the opposition, if not stoping them completely in their tracks. Unsually the shells are created using phase shifting technology but not the adhesive so the adhesive has to be refilled for the mortars to work at full capacity. ''Utilities'' The ASWS Truck comes with ECM jammers, flares and a cloaking sheild. The ECM jammers break any incoming locks from radar seaking missiles, prevent and new lock ons as well as being invisible to radar. Though the jammer is prone to malfunction and is not reliable for hiding under the radar. The flares are used to divert heat seaking missiles away from the truck. Limited in ammount and is not garenteed to work, the flares are rarely used. The Cloaking Shield allows the truck to turn invisible as long as the user wants. The shield works by absorbing majority of the incoming waves of the electromagnetic spectrum, this includes visible light and infrared. Making it nearly immune to detection. Although radio contact with the truck is basically impossible with the shield on. ''Trivia'' *''The ASWS Truck is based on the G.U.N Truck from the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise.'' **''The G.U.N truck that appeared in Sonic Generations is where the ASWS Truck takes more influence from.'' ***''The buzzsaws the ASWS truck can fire is a nod to the massive sawblades arms the G.U.N truck can deploy. Jesus...'' *''Vote-X primarily drives the truck. God forbid if he gets drunk.'' *''Vohantex maintains the adhesive mortar. He must be having fun.'' *''Ever since The Gang stole it, it has seen became both their main base as well as their home with plenty of space for every bot. ''